Holding Your Hand
by itsorhere
Summary: Post AYITL. Not all is right in Rorys life, she is about to give birth to the child of the love of her life, who she hasn't spoken to or heard a word from in 9 months. How will everthing work out? ROGAN! Rate T because I'm paranoid, might change in future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first try at the fanfiction world, so please don't hate me if its to bad, promise?  
OK, next, English isn't my first language so my Grammar/spelling isn't perfect.  
Thanks: caterallie for reading my story and fixing the main problems. Yet, all the mistakes are mine.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters\ events of "Gilmore Girls". (Plus if I did own it Rogen would never and I mean never split)

Here goes nothing... hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"Mom!" Rory groaned in pain whilst pushing her huge pregnant stomach out of her childhood bed.  
No answer. "Mom!" She groaned again, louder this time.

The 50 years old stormed downstairs, only to see her daughters face pale as a ghost, gasping heavily. "Now?" She asked as she got closer. Rory's nod was enough. As Lorelai walked her out to the Jeep, she called luke panic clear in her voice. "Hospital. Rory. Hurry. Coffee." She shut the phone and looked over to her daughter, seeing her taking deep breathes. She couldn't believe that her baby girl was going to have a baby. She was scared. She wasn't this scared when she was giving birth herself. She couldn't protect her baby, who was going to have to protect her baby.

Whilst she felt like her body was going to explode, Rory tried to focus on her breathing, that wasn't working as her brain was going into overdrive. She was going to have something to take care of, someone, but all she could think about was Logan. Half of the human inside her was his. Little, tiny Logan was inside her. The only thing she could ever have that belong to him. The closest she would ever be to him. The thought of someone almost similar to him in her life made her happy. It's more than she ever let herself hope for, much more, a little part of him with her forever. The only thing which she regretted was him not being next to her now, in this ride full of pain. As much as she loved her mom, him here would be so much better. He would be here holding her hand, singing to her in that terrible voice of his. She smiled just at the thought of this moment, if she would've done things differently. Better. But she couldn't do this to him. She couldn't ruin his life. Not like she did with Dean. She just felt like the worst person in the world. She couldn't ruin another life. She understood that now. It wasn't really love if she could do that to Dean, almost without feeling bad about that. With Logan it was different. She loved him too much, she couldn't let herself be with him for that reason. She missed him, but she couldn't ruin his life. She never could. All those years she loved him. She'll love him forever. That's all she could think about right now, how much she loved him. How much she loves Logan.

* * *

Lorelai watched Rory gasping on the hospital bed, holding her hand tightly, when her phone rang. She kissed her daughters temple and went outside. "Luke?" She asked quietly. His worrid voice answered "where are you? I am here. I brought coffee. How is she?" "Fine. Were on level four, room 49. Please hurry. I need you." Rory was pale, looking up to the blank ceiling, talking to someone. One of her hands looked like someone was holding it. All the way to here it was like that. She didn't talked to Lorelai. She talked to someone else, love in her eyes. She kept saying something, over and over, that Lorelai couldn't hear until she came closer to the pale gasping woman that was her daughter. And then she heard those words...

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked it, tell me what you think: Should I continue or not? please favorite/follow/review so I'll know. Thanks for making time to read my fic!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the second chapter! This one is Logan's POV, its about what he had done since his and Rory split.  
Reminder: English isn't my first language so my Grammar/spelling isn't perfect.  
Thanks: caterallie for reading my story and fixing the main problems. Yet, all the mistakes are mine. also, she uploaded a new fan fiction of GG called "Finding Our Way". Go check it out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters\ events of "Gilmore Girls". (Plus if I did own it Rogen would never and I mean never split).

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Nine months ago_**

The last 17 hours were a blur. After his "break up" with his Ace, Logan could barely think. There were only two things he knew for sure; He had lost the love of his life, and that he needed a drink. So he drank, a lot. Two birds with one stone. Two problems solved with one action. Then his mind went blank.

He had arrived at the airport more than half dead, Finn by his side until they went their separate ways in London. That was ironic, most of the time it was Finn who needed someone to escort him, not Logan.

He hailed a cab to the apartment. Since Odette moved in it wasn't his, and even before, it wasn't his home. Just his apartment. Not when Rory wasn't there. Only in those short times he felt like his home was where he lived, and not across the ocean with her. Until he met her he didn't have a home. Then when he finally found it, found his real home, he didn't have much time to explore it. His home ran away from him, or more correctly he ran away from his home. He understood that now. It was his fault, not hers. Now he had to make up for what he had done.

To fight the right way.

* * *

 _ **Seven months later**_

Logan's flat in NYC was big, more than big. It was huge. It is meant to contain the family he didn't have. Yet.

Right after he had arrived at the apartment, back then, seven months ago, he had a conversation with Odette. A conversation which should've happened years ago. Before they even got engaged.

Or shouldn't happen at all. If he had done things differently, he would be happily married to the woman he loves. To the first love he had, and to the last one. He knew that if he had done things correctly, she would be with him, and he wouldn't have to have this conversation.

Because Rory was his one and only.

That's was what he had told Odette. That he could never love her, due to that his heart was taken years ago. Nor could he be happy with her, as his happiness was with Rory.

Nor he could marry her.

She was okay with all he said, smiling actually. She said that it was fine, that she understood him. That she also has her one, back there in Paris. That he came to visit when Logan was gone. That he asked her to marry him, and she said yes, despite their engagement. That this was exactly what she wanted to talk about.

And they talked. To her parents. To his. They broke off the engagement, due to their families disapproval. His job was in danger, but he and his dad worked that out.

He moved to NYC two months ago. Started to prepare for his dad's retirement. Bought a big flat. Bought a new big family car.

Got his life together again, and he was ready for anything to happen. He was supposed to come and surprise Rory, to ask her to forgive him for his mistakes over the years. To tell her he would do anything for her. To show her that he is finally a grown man. To ask her to take him back and to give him another chance.

To tell her that he loves her, always has and always will.

He was supposed to drive to her today. It was a sunny Sunday, the start of the summer. He smiled to himself, no matter what she was going to say, he knew he was going to see her, and that alone was enough.

He drove out of the building, when his phone rang...

* * *

A/N: So I hope you liked it!

This time upload was fast, but I'm not sure when I will be able to update (though it will be soon promise), due to the fact that I have school.

Please favorite/follow/review, its will make me upload faster.

thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A\N**_ : Sorry about the time it took me to update.  
Reminder: English isn't my first language so my Grammar/spelling isn't perfect.  
Thanks: caterallie for reading my story and fixing the main problems. Yet, all the mistakes are mine. Also, she uploaded a new fan fiction of GG called "Finding Our Way". Go check it out.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters\ events of "Gilmore Girls". (Plus if I did own it Rogen would never and I mean never split).

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Lorelai**_

As the nurse checked the on the progress of the birth, Lorelai looked confused at the pale delusional woman that lay on the hospital bed. That was her daughter, the most put together person she knew.

It scared her.

Lorelai kept panicking that something would go wrong. She was scared that something would happen to Rory or the baby, but what intimidated her the most was what she was saying.

She kept saying "I love you".

Lorelai knew who it was meant to. She hated him. He did this to her daughter. She had made a good decision by talking Rory out of telling him. He was bad. Lorelai always hated him. She couldn't imagine a worse guy for her.

Rory was better off without him.

If Logan would come back into their life she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

 _ **Rory**_

Rory found it hard to breath. She felt like she was dying, due to the huge amount of painkillers that paralyze her body she couldn't do a thing about it.

The only thing that made her feel better, was the angel hovering above her bed. He looked at her smiling, his messy blonde hair standing like he had just woken up. His eyes looked so carrying and loving, and his smirk make her feel 20 years old again.

Logan looked real. He looked and act exactly as she reamembered.

He was all real. Due the fact that he wasn't. He could be, but she was foolish, selfish, and most of all afraid.

She was afraid. Of him not loving her. Of him loving Odette. Of him loving someone else. Of all the reasons her mother convinced her were worth believing in.

She was also afraid of him still loving her, giving up of his life for her, and for her to keep living knowing she destroyed his life.

A shot of pain messed up her thoughts. She looked up at the room full of people, knowing she had screaming for a while now.

She felt somthing moving through her body. The doctor telling her to push.

So she pushed. Again and again. Screaming from the pain that tore her body. Pushing again. Screaming again. Pushing.

Crying.

She gasped slowly, feeling like her body lost some weight. She looked around the room. Her mother smiling to her. The doctor smiling to her, telling her everything was fine with her baby.

Her baby.

She was a mother.

Then she saw her. Her baby girl. Her little baby who tried to open her eyes, and that was what love at first sight was. The little tiny baby showed her that.

Then for the first time in nine months Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third was happy.

* * *

After six hours of rest, Rory felt much better.

Her baby girl stayed in the hospital nursery, and she missed her.

The first time she held her, she felt like she was complete, whole again. Her flawless tiny fingers held Rory's hand, and it was magical. Her big blue eyes were full of wisdom, her blonde plume was so delicate, she was perfect.

After they let Rory to hold her for ten more minutes, they took her for some tests, then let Rory breast feed her. Though it hurt a little in the start, she loved doing it.

After that, they took her daughter to the nursery, and the whole six hours without her she spend sleeping.

She imagine her daughter walking her first steps. Sitting for the first time. Going to school. Going to college. A life full of this girl, her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her father's smirk.

Her little girl without a daddy.

She made a trible mistake.

She'll have to make up for her mistakes.

She would start now.

One hour later her family stood around Rory's bed, the baby was sleeping in her arms, dressed in the pink onesie which Emily bought.

Right as she woke up from her nap and the thoughts of her daughter's life finally quieting down, she had called her mom and asked her to come with the family. After she talked to her mother she asked a nurse to bring her baby.

When all the people that should come arrived, Rory started to talk. The baby in her armes made her stronger and wiser, and she was ready.

"Mom, dad, Luke, grandma. Thank you for coming, due that it's just 9 AM and we have all had a long night."

She smiled reassuringly and continued "more than seven hours ago I gave birth to this beautiful creature," she kissed her daughter temple "thanks to you all. I feel lucky for having you by me. I know how you feeling about me raising my kid alone, but I'm okay. Realy"

Due to the fact that Luke and her dad looked irritated by that, she continued. "Grandma, thank you for all your help with the shopping for all the things that this girl will need, and more. Luke, thank you for helping me and mom to go through it. Dad, thank you for helping me with finding an apartment and the help with the rent. Mom, thanks for loving and supporting me, no matter what." They all looked like they were going to cry.

"In the past hour I have done a little thinking." She kept going. There was nothing to think about right now. She was ready for their responses."And I have decided a few things."

She gave the baby to her grandma and took the a new card for her baby hospital crib. "I decided what to call my baby" she took a pan and wrote her name in the mom section. She wrote something in the baby section, and also something short on the father's.

She took her girl back in one hand, and kissed her hair. Her mom looked at her questioning. The others remained still.

" Her name is Lory."

Her mom smiled happly, she had no clue.

"Lorelai Diane Emily Huntzberger."

* * *

 ** _A\N_** : Hope you liked it, though it wasn't the best chapter I have written or will ( I myself didn't like it, but I had to write it in order to continue).

I didn't really know how people give birth so I didn't do much explaining. I also don't know how things work in hospitals, and if I know a little its about hospitals in my country and not in USA so I tried my best. I also don't really know if you can use someone else's last name, but lets not dwell on that.

The next one going to be better, I hope.

I'm not sure when I will be able to update (though it will be soon promise), due to the fact that I have school.

Please favorite/follow/review, it will make me upload faster.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_ : Sorry it took me so long, I had school.

I can't believe I actually wrote more than 2500 words :○

 **I have decided to reply to some of your comments:  
** **First:** Thank you all for the reviews and for following and favoriting my story! Hope you'll continue to read!  
 **pjpjb :** Hope it's long enough for you!  
 **blueeyes1989 :** The phone call is 7 months after Rory got pregnant, I think that if Logan knew he would be there in seconds. In this chapter you'll see what the phone call was ;)

 **If you want to ask something you always can.**

 **Reminder:** English isn't my first language so my Grammar/spelling isn't perfect.

 **Thanks:** **caterallie** for reading my story and fixing the main problems. Yet, all the mistakes are mine. Also, she uploaded a new fanfiction of GG called "Finding Our Way". Go check it out!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters\ events of "Gilmore Girls". (Plus if I did own it Rogen would never and I mean never split).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Logan Huntzberger has been a busy man in the past two months. He didn't have time to sleep. Nor to eat. Nor to go drink with his friend.

Nor to go see Rory.

Since the day he was supposed to go and visit his Ace, he didn't have time to himself. On his short breaks all he did was think about her. He didn't have time to visit or contact her. Nor did he want to go to her like this, even if he could, not like this.

Not when he is the CEO of HPG.

Not with his father condition.

Since he received that phone call, his life has changed. It was sooner than he thought. Sooner than everyone expected him to become the CEO of HPG. Much sooner.

Due to his father age, he was a healthy man. Logan was sure that he would become the CEO when his father would be as old as a good scotch or on a metal hospital bed, covered in a white sheet.

That was supposed to happen years from now. He wasn't ready. Hell, he didn't want to be ready. He wanted to have a family first. Now he didn't have time to create one.

He was sad. Lonely. Scared. Depressed.

Since his father had his heart attack.

It was his first one. Logan just needed to replace him for a week. Then two. Then a month. Then he had another heart attack.

Then they all knew that Mitchum won't go back to work. Not alone. They were not sure he would even live. He was too sick. Too weak. They was afraid he was dying.

So Logan focused on work. Though he would never admit he loved or even cared for Mitchum, he did. Even after all the things he had done to him and to the people he loved, he still did. He loved him, even after all of that.

He was his dad, and nothing could ever change that, no matter how sometimes he wanted to. Hell, that's what he prayed and wished for most of his life.

Yet, he needed him now, more than ever. How can keep going without him? He didn't have a clue. His only wish now was that his dad would be available to help him. That he wouldn't leave him. That he'll live. that Logan won't stay alone.

That Rory would be with him.

Not that he could do anything about it, though he wanted to. Hell, he felt that if he wouldn't do it soon he would exploud. He had to get her back, or the need for her will kill him.

It was worse than the time when she rejected him, back then when he proposed. This time he knew from the start that it was also his fault, not just her. Than he blamed her for ruining their relationship, and it took him a long time before understanding his part in that equation. When he finally realized that, it was too late. Though he still loved her all those years he did not try to contact and return her to him.

Now it wasn't too late, however every day that passed it began to be. Why did he wait so long? Why when she asked him if he was really going to marry Odette didn't he just say "No! Never! I love you, always had and always will"?

How could he be so stupid?! How could he let her go?

Logan kicked the airplane seat across him in anger. It was his dad's jet that was now his. He had just come back from a business meeting in London, and though he had slept a little (more sleep than he had in those two months of being CEO), he spent a great part of the flight thinking. Right now they were landing in Hartford, and the second they landed Logan jumped out of his seat and quickly walked outside.

He stood outside the airport with his bag in one hand and the phone on the other, sitting on his suitcase leaning against a lamppost. The black car that was supposed to take him drove down the road, it's lights on though it was ten A.M on a sunny day in July.

He got inside the car, greeting the driver and sitting down. They drove into Hartford, and Logan saw the area of Rory's grandparents house. They were just 30 minutes from Stars Hollow, and he took two days free. If Everything should work out, he could go to her, finally.

He had to take those days off, and he was happy for that. Even when his father got his first and second heart attacks he got just one day to visit him, but now it was different. Now it might be the last time for Logan to see his dad. He hope it wouldn't, but it was out of his ability to decide that. Nor was it his father's. Nor the doctor's.

Just god's, or any other entity that controls the universe. They were the only ones to judge if he would survive the surgery.

Due to all of that, all he could do was to come to his father before the surgery, in what could be the last hours of his life. The car pulled near the hospital Mitcham was in, which was the best hospital in Connecticut. Logan left his suitcase in the car, knowing that a few hours later he would drive to visit Rory.

He exited the car and took a deep breath of the fresh summer air, before walking towards the building. Inside he got as fast as possible to the elevator, without any desire to bumped into all the old high society that probably "hunted" the place. His grandfather passed away there, and if remembered correctly also Rory's. Why did everything remind him of her?

He got to the floor where his father was hospitalized in, and looked for his family. He saw Honor walking worried with her phone plastered to her ear, and his mother sitting with a frozen society face. Well, now he was sure he didn't miss her at all.

He still went to her, like required. He kissed her cheeks as fast has he could. He did love his father, sometimes, but never her. Though his dad tried to control his life, it was always his work life. His mother on other hand was different.

She always tried to force him into a life like hers and his father. Attempted to decide who his wife was going to be, how many kids they would have, how his wedding would look like, everything about his personal life.

His father next to her looked like an angel. All his attempts were about his work life, from that he could quit, but in the last few years he became nicer and that was what caused Logan to love him more.

He still remembered the time with Rory, it was of the only times he tried to get involved with his life. With Odette his mom was the one to set things, appearing at his apartment in London with a young women, seven years younger. She didn't even ask him, just showed him the ring on the women's engagement finger, saying she was his fiancé. Though he hated the idea of it, after a lot of screaming and fighting with his mother (he ended up having to buy himself a new t.v and few more things), he agreed.

He was so tired of fighting all the time, and thought him agreeing to his mother request would make things better, but he was wrong. Yes, in the first few months of his engagement, when he and his fiancé didn't even talked, his mom did seem nicer to him.

Then of course she lost patient and started to bother him with wedding plans and other stuff. Him and Odette always found excuses to each of the wedding dates, though he didn't know then why she did it, he was happy with it and it made them closer. Not best friend. Nor even friends, but they were more friendly with each other, one goal in front of them- do not get married.

So his mother got irritated with him, and decided that Odette moving in would help. It didn't. Though when he and Odette broke off the engagement she treated him nicely in the start, thinking he was depressed from the break up with her, after seeing how happy he was about it and that he had rejected the other "perfect matches" she offered him, correction she threatened, more than before. The only times he saw her were when his father had his two heart attacks and now, and he would be happy if it were less.

After kissing her he forged a smile and straighten up, putting his phone in his pocket. "Hello mother" he said nicely as he could, counting the seconds until he could move to his sister. "How are you?" He said when she didn't respond.

"Living, don't we?" She said bitterly, not even trying to hide the disappointment she felt about him. "Found someone yet? Or should I say more than one…?" she continued, the bitterness in her voice multiplied with every word.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking mom" He said, the bitterness now in his voice too "and though I found someone, she isn't mine yet. "Also if she were by now, you wouldn't get the wonderful chance of meeting her again." He added with a smile, though the tough words he just said, but his eyes glared at her with pure hate. He could see she wanted to glare back, but she just kept the frozen mask on her face. "Where is dad?" he asked, seeing she won't talk to him otherwise.

She pointed deadpan toward a room in the end of the hallway "who cares you know?" she said bitterly. He looked surprised at her before she continued "as long as he lives, everything will be fine". If he was a stranger, he would have thought she was just a worried wife.

But he knew her. He knew that she was scared he would die, not because she didn't want to live without him, but because she didn't want to live without his money. The second his father would die, or before if he'll like to, Logan will inherit everything that belongs to the Huntzbergers. His mother was penniless without his family money, and she knew that Logan wasn't going to help her. It wasn't his fault though, just her. After she treated him all his life the way she did, he was sure she wasn't surprise.

"Yea…" he mumbled, his eyes narrowed in anger after he understood what she meant. "Going to Honor OK?" He said, not wanting to be near her, even more than when he just came in.

He went to Honor and kissed her cheeks, giving her genuine smile. She gave him a hug, and then signed with her lips "Josh" and pointed on the phone. Logan watch her for a moment talking on the phone, then walked to the direction his mother pointed out for him.

He walked into the big light room, seeing his dad already in the surgery bed, nurse attaching him to a intravenous infusion. "Hello father", he said to the bed.

A had raised from it, pale as the sheets he was on. "Hello son" Mitcham said, and Logan could swear that he heard some happiness in his voice.

"How are you?" Logan said, getting closer as he speaks. His father looked so old, that Logan knew he wouldn't be surprised if he'll not survive.

"Fine as I can be" said Mitcham with a weak grin. "Listen Logan. I know how you feel about your mother, but please, take care of her, for me" he stopped but continued after he saw Logan face. "Logan, I know that you don't love her as I wish you were, but she's still your mom, and you can't change it. I also know that you felt the same thing for me, but I, at list, think it changed." Logan looked dumbfounded at his father, whose grin got bigger. "Logan, just try. Nothing will happen if you'll just try OK?"

Logan was shocked. He didn't expect his father to know him that well, but apparently he did. Shame that they found some kind of connection in the maybe last hour of his life, but at least they found one. "OK dad" Logan said smiling, sounding like a little kid, and added "I promise".

After his dad had been taken into the surgery room, Logan didn't know what to do. Though he really wanted to go to Rory and see her finally after nine months, he didn't want to leave his father. Until they took him to the surgery, him and Logan talked about all the things they didn't talked about in those thirty six years they had know each other.

They talked about the reasons for Logan's bad behavior in high school and college. About the reasons for Mitcham's decisions for Logan and the ways he made him do them. On everything they could in this one short hour. Even the reasons why Mitcham treated Rory the way he did and they even talked a little about Logan's future.

His father even wished him luck with Rory, which made Logan happier than he was already. He never thought to himself that this day would come, the day his father will approve of Rory, and he was surprised by it. Yet, he didn't know how many surprises were still to come.

The surgery was supposed to take a few hours, so Logan decided to to wonder around the hospital like the little kid he never had the chance to be. He was thirty years old and still didn't have his life together. Though he had a job and a place to live, he didn't have a home. Nor a personal life planned out. Nor kids. Nor a family at all.

Nor a wife.

All that made him some kind of a kid, because like kids he didn't have his life together yet. He still had a lot to figure out, and he didn't want to do it alone.

It took him just 27 minutes to cover the fifth floor and he was already bored. He promised himself that he wouldn't work in these two days, but his plans to visit Rory changed so he didn't know what to do with himself. The second his father's surgery would be over and he'd see he was okay, and he'll be out of this place, which gave him a sick feeling.

He went down to the fourth floor, which was much louder and loaded. All around him he heard screaming and crying, and there were lots of men with worried faces or old couples with young and smiling faces.

He started to walk faster, this floor made him sad and he felt disappointed in himself. He would probably never be one of those guys that waited outside the rooms, or inside them.

He arrived to a quieter area, the wall to the room there was made out of a clear glass. He looked in one of the rooms, enthusiastic whilst depressed.

He started reading the cards that were attached to the beds in the room. He moved his eyes between all of the beds until a card caught his eye. He came closer and focused on the card, and read it.

Fuck.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Did you liked it? Let me know.

Please favorite/follow/review, it will make me upload faster!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_ : Sorry it took me so long, thank you all for sticking with me❤. Well, I just found out I had this chapter ready for a very long time. Sorry?

 **Reminder:** English isn't my first language so my Grammar/spelling isn't perfect.

 **Thanks:** **Redhairedfangirl (previously known as carteralli)** for reading my story and fixing the main problems. Yet, all the mistakes are mine.

Thank you for your support.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters\ events of "Gilmore Girls". (Plus if I did own it Rogen would never and I mean never split).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Logan screamed in frustration and consternation. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He hoped it was just his imagination, however part of himself wanted it to be true.

He read the card again, making sure it was not his mind playing tricks on him, making sure it was really happening. He leaned against the cold glass, rubbed his eyes, and read slowly.

He was sure it was true. 'She wouldn't do that to him. Would she?'

He felt the nausea flooding his body, and tried to stay standing up, though he was weak in the knees. 'She wouldn't' he kept telling himself. 'She wouldn't! She can't! She wouldn't do it to him. She can't!'

'she wouldn't, but her mother would.' said voice in his head. ' You know how she always hated you, no matter what you did'.

He stood there, and though he was angry at her, he was somehow happy. He looked at the bed, and though he wanted to be angry, he smiled. He couldn't not love her.

He coudnt not fall in love with her.

His daughter.

He was a father.

And the first time in nine month, Logan Elias Huntzberger was happy.

Logan stood outside the room his daughter, Lory was in, knowing someone will come to take her eventually. The confused parents and nurses who saw him gazing into the room probably thought he was a lunatic or a pedophile, but that didn't bother him, all he could do was stare.

He read the card again.

Her birth date: 2:47 AM, Saturday, July 15, 2017.

He saw Rory's name, black on white, clear as fresh snow. Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore. Ace. He was surprised she wrote that, as if she knew he was there.

Lorelai (Lory) Diane Emily Gilmore H. Was written in the name section. He was surprised again to see his grandmother's name as her second name.

However the biggest surprise of them all, the one that made him understand who's the baby was. The father's name.

MAC. Again, clear as a bride's white dress. As if she was sure he would be here, or at least wanted him to be.

He had been there for at least an hour, but didn't move a bit. When hour and half had already past, the tiny baby wearing pink started crying. He went to the nurse right after he saw the little mouth of her open, heard the her voice through the thick glass.

The old nurse who sat on a metal chair gave him intimidating bored look. "You?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"My daughter is inside" He said. Hearing it out loud made it so real, he thought. The nurse gave him asking look, her face still in a grimace. "Lorelai. The one crying." He said, wanting to punch that woman.

"We been told there is no father, or at least he isn't in the picture." she said. " I not aloud to let strangers in her" 'nor pedophiles' she muttered, but he heard.

"Im her father. Her mom calls me MAC as a nickname and I call her Ace." She looked at him, still not convinced by his explanation. " My family name is Huntzberger. Starts with H."

"You can't be a Huntzberger. Show me your ID." She said with suspicion and hesitation thick in her voice. Luckily he had his wallet in his pocket, he took the ID out and handed it to her.

"Here. Can I please go in? She's crying." he begged "Please". If she wouldn't let him enter he would just have to push her aside. Or he'll threaten her, he'll find something to do if she won't let him in. He couldn't stand his daughter crying, he just wanted to go inside and grab her to a tight grasp.

"You are a Huntzberger," she said with awe "but I don't think this baby is". He started to get irritated on the nurse, who looked at him bored, but he noticed the awe on her face.

"Listen" he started "I'll give you money. Whatever you want I will give you. Just please let me come in for my daughter. Please" Maybe he should just kneel before her or something.

"OK. If something will happen it's on you. Got it?!" She said, defeated. She open the door for him and took the baby's crib to the parents area. "Here you go" she said, and walked back to her chair.

"Thank you. So so much." he said to her back quietly, not wanting to wake the other babies in the room. " He took the tiny baby from inside the crib and held her gently in his arms. Her crying quieted the second he held her, as if she know he was her daddy and he would always protect her.

She opened her eyes and he was overwhelmed. She had the same big bright blue eyes as her mother, those eyes which caught him when he first saw her. Those eyes of the woman he has loved since he was 21, the woman he has loved for almost 15 years.

She pouted like her mother, like she knew he can't stand a Gilmore biting her lip. She had a messy blonde plam of hair on her scalp, just like his. When she sneezed, her nose crunched a little, and he couldn't understand how it was possible to be so cute.

He stroked her cheek with his finger and whispered "You snooze you lose", remembering the good times with his Ace. He smiled lovingly at his daughter, beaming at the sweet creature in his arms.

"Daddy loves you so very much you know?" He whispered happily at her, and she opened her eyes and looked at him like she understood what he was saying. "Your smart just like your mommy, or even more, my beautiful perfect girl".

She looked at him again, though if he remembered correctly babies can't actually see anything when they are that young and small, and fell asleep, relaxed and ease.

He sat there, with her in his arms, and started thinking. He had a daughter, which he didn't knew about till about two hours ago. She was also the daughter of the great, true, perfect and only love of his life. Rory. His Ace. Who didn't tell him anything about this.

Why didn't she tell him?

Could she not love him? Was he a fool and fell for her and she never fell for him? No. He saw how she looked at him, and she did write his name in some way, as if she hoped he'd be there, and she also put his grandmothers name in their daughters name.

Could she think he wouldn't be here? That he didn't love her? It was possible. He didn't say he loved her in those two years they were "together". 'so stupid Logan, so stupid'.

Could she not know that for nine months he was a single man? Emily sure told her that, or she read it somewhere. Right when he and Odette broke the engagement off, the press onslaught on any piece of news they could get, and the news was out there for a few months.

Could she knew they broke it off and think he moved on? Maybe. He didn't call, stupid human like him. Maybe she thought he found someone new, though he didn't. He didn't want to date, or anything like that. Many had tried, and many had failed. He didn't have any sexual relationship, nor any kind of relationships at all.

He would just have to wait and ask her himself. He just didn't know how soon it will be till he could do so.

He was awoken from his thoughts by the nurse's voice " She's here. Please don't be worried, or angry. I couldn't do anything, he just kept ranting about that he had to come inside, please miss, come down." he heard someone sobbing quietly. "Here miss, she's right here". He heard footsteps coming towards the curtain he was behind, and someone opened it.

" Logan?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Did you liked it? Let me know!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
